Nuketown Zombies
Nuketown Zombies is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is based on Nuketown, a multiplayer map from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map's main playable faction is the CIA, with the CDC also playable in Grief. The map's events are set following the nuclear explosion after a multiplayer game ends on the original Nuketown, with buildings and other environments demolished as well as the nuclear fireball of a "mushroom" cloud seen outside the map. This map is also set during the events of Moon, as zombies have yellow eyes to begin with, but eventually change to blue to signify Richtofen's control of them; additionally, Samantha's voice can be heard at first when collecting power-ups, but over time, Richtofen's is heard instead. The map will only be available to players who purchase the Hardened, Care Package, or Digital Deluxe editions as well as the game's Season Pass in December 2012. Perks will fall from the sky like meteors, and so does the Pack a Punch machine. The Nuketown Population sign number will show you how many zombies you have killed, once the counter goes to 00 it will reset to 99 and the white hand on the clock nearby will tick. Map A full overhead map can be viewed below: Weapons Starting *M1911 *2 M67 Grenades Off-Wall weapons (Locations included) *M14 - The back of the School bus *Olympia - On the grill of the truck *Claymores - In the truck from the right side of the boarding ramp *Bowie Knife - In the truck next to the Claymores *Semtex - In the truck opposite the Claymores *AK74u - In the truck opposite the Bowie Knife *Galvaknuckles - In the truck obscured by crate in the very back *MP5 - In the bedroom of the Green house *M16A1 - In the bedroom of the Yellow house, to the right of the window *B23R - In the kitchen of the Green house *R-870 MCS - On the fireplace of the Yellow house Mystery box weapons *Monkey Bomb *Five-Seven (Can be found with Dual wield as well) *B23R *KAP-40 *Executioner *Python *M1216 *S12 *Chicom CQB *SMR *FN FAL *M8A1 *M27 *MTAR *Galil *DSR 50 *Barrett M82A1 *HAMR *RPD *LSAT *RPG *War Machine *Ray Gun Gallery BO2 Gameplay Nuketown CDC.PNG|Player firing an M1911 pistol. Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Nuketown Zombies offical screenshot of map. Trivia *The air raid siren warns the players of the falling perks that can kill if they land close to the player. *There are three teddy bears on the map. Once activated, the tune Samantha's Lullaby featured from the loading screen of the zombie map Moon can be heard. **The first Teddy Bear is in the yellow school bus in the spawn area, beside the mannequin. **The second Teddy Bear is in the yellow house, upstairs on the bunk beds. **The third Teddy Bear is behind the fence of the "garden" area in the back yard of the blue house. *If you knife the door of the fallout shelter, you'll hear several voices talking inside of it. *If the player reaches Round 25, the zombies' eyes turn blue and the Demonic Announcer changes to Richtofen, as an aftermath of what happened on Moon. *In the background of the map, the sound of an air raid siren can be heard. This exact same sound can be heard on Der Riese too, but less audible. *When the game ends, a rocket is seen hitting the map. *This is the first time that the events of a mode other than Zombies has a direct effect on a Zombies map. *Moon and Nuketown Zombies occur at the same time, making this the second time that the events of two maps occur at the same time, the first being those of "Five" and Ascension. Both times involved the "original characters" (Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen) and members of the U.S. Government. *Nuketown Zombies is the fourth map to have randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola machines, the others being Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, and Moon. *Nuketown Zombies is the first map since Five to not have a major easter egg. *The musical easter egg on this map is the only one that is another map's loading music. *Perks will not always land in the same spot and will not appear in the same round. *At the partially destroyed shed in the back yard of the yellow house, the player can see a random, changing power-up inside it. The player needs to pay 3000 points to open the shed's door to acquire it. *This is the first zombies map (Excluding Dead Ops Arcade) to have no boarded windows. *The easter egg song in this map is similar to the loading screen song of Moon. *The missile shown coming down when the game ends was launched from the moon via Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps